A secret long kept
by Frying Pan with Moustache
Summary: Wally has a secret. A secrets he's been hiding from everyone. If he just mentions it, he will be killed. Rated T for child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Wally looked. He was helpless to do anything as he watched his father beat his sister. Why did things have to go so wrong? She was already unconcious. She just lay there. When his dad was done, he turned to Wally. "You see? That's what happens when you run away. You get what she got. You won't run away, will you?"

Wally didn't know how to answer. He just silently cried for his sister. Rudolph looked at the child. Wally could tell that his dad was drunk again. There was nothing Rudolph could do to hide it. "Now you cry. She deserved it. Just for crying I'll have to beat you now."

Wally knew what was going to happen, so he just accepted it. The pain was almost unbearable, but Wally had learned that if he kept quiet, it hurt less. After that, his father kicked him down the stairs.

"Wally? Wally? Wally!"

Wally's eyes opened. He was on the floor in the living room of the cave. Everyone was looking at him, cocernerd.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

Robin spoke. "You were whimpering and crying. Are you sure you're okay?"

Wally lied. "Seriously guys. I'm fine. Is it against some law to have a nightmare?"

**A/N I am so sorry this is so short. I had an idea last night, so I wrote it down in notes on my iPod. I was going to make it bigger, but because I used the notes app, there were many things I didn't add in the story. It took me 20 minutes to remove it all. I promise that the next chapter will be much bigger. (Yes, I do know that Wally doesn't have a sister, but I gave him one in this story. It will be important later.) Please tell me if I should give it a higher rating. I don't want my story deleted! Remember: Reviews make me update faster.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Yay! A longer chapter! Surprise! I never mentioned what time this is! It is after the season 1 finale, so Wally is still 16. ****Replying to questions:**

**Artemis Raven Courtney: I guess there may possibly be some Spitfire moments, but not until later. **

The team watched as Wally left the room. Artemis was the first to speak.

"He's hiding something from us."

Robin thought about it. "I agree with you, but what is he hiding?"

_Recognised: Kid Flash, B03._

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Looks like he just left. Should we ask him? If something was bothering him, wouldn't he just tell us?"

"Under normal circumstances he would," Robin replied, "But something tells me this is different than usual."

_Recognised: Batman_**  
><strong>

"Is everyone here yet? Black Canary wishes to start training."

Kaldur looked at the Dark Knight. "We used to be. Kid Flash just left. None of us know where he has gone."

_Recognised: Black Canary_**  
><strong>

"Is everyone ready to start? We've got a lot to do."

"KF just left," Robin replied, "none of us know why. We aren't even sure if he'll return."

"He probably will. There is usually never a good reason to leave a team. He'll come back. Since you are already here, I'll divide you up into sparring partners. Robin and Artemis, you're up first.

After they all finished practicing, Black Canary left.

••••••••••••••••••

Wally left the Zeta tube. He had one minute to be back in his house. Who knows what would happen if he was late. He ran as fast as he could and was there in ten seconds.

"Wow," he said, "new record."

He snuck around the back and climbed through his opened window. He heard a car pull up into the driveway. Wally let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't supposed to leave the house, so he had to make sure he got back in time. Running downstairs, Wally made sure everything was spotless before his dad entered. Rudolph West opened the door, and frowned at Wally. All Wally felt was fear and confusion.

_What did I do this time?_

Rudolph's glare worsened. "You left, didn't you? Went to go see your friends? Don't even try to lie. You were supposed to stay here. Where's my lunch?"

Wally's eyes filled with fear. He had forgotten to make the lunch. He was in for it now. "Um... I forgot?" He knew that excuse wouldn't work.

"YOU HAVE NO ******* EXCUSE TO DISOBEY A DIRECT ORDER! DO IT NOW!"

Wally obeyed. He wanted to avoid the inevitable as long as possible. He soon brought a plate of food out to his "father".

"Here it is." Wally replied weakly.

"Good," Rudolph replied. Wally knew what was coming. "But now for you punishment."

Rudolph grabbed him by the collar and punched him repeatedly in the stomach. He then threw him to the ground and kicked him. Finally, Rudolph picked him up again and threw him into the couch. "Have you learned your lesson?" All Wally could do was weakly nod his head. "Good. Up to your room now."

Wally reluctently obeyed. _Why do I accept this? Why? _

Ever since he had learned about his speed healing, Rudolph had been a lot tougher in the treament of Wally. Wally didn't know why he let it happen. He was a superhero for goodness sake. He saved people's lives, but he could't defend himself for a weaponless and superpowerless man._ You're weak. You need others to help you. He doesn't care that you've got powers. He's known you are weak longer than you have._

"Shut up!" He told his mind. _Great. Now you're talking to yourself._

"Meow!" His cat, Cheetah, had jumped onto the bed and cuddled with him.

"At least someone enjoys me for who I am." he sighed. "How long can I hide behind who they think I am?"

**A/N Most of these ideas are my own, but I have this little sister who keeps telling me to add things into it. (You can thank her for Cheetah.) Another question (this is my first fanfic) would including the f-word be okay? (it's what I censored out) So anyway, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I had it all typed out then my iTouch decided to delete it.**

Wally woke up that morning and remembered that he was going to meet-up with everyone on his team for a comparatively normal get-together. He then remembered the bruises. Wally got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to examine his bruises. They were much worse than he thought. He applied a bit of consealer. No one had noticed yet, and if he could last just two more years, no one ever would.

Wally walked back to his room and opened up with dresser drawer. He pulled out a slightly damaged picture frame. His father had knocked it down when he was angry. In the picture were a smiling man and woman, a smiling boy, and a girl the same age as the boy putting a frog in his hair. He smiled at the memory and held back a tear. They were gone, gone forever. The only reason he didn't cry was the promise he had made to his sister during her final hour. The memory was painful enough that Wally shoved it into the back of his mind. He was not going to relive it again.

Wally heard his phone vibrate. Picking it up, he saw a text from Dick.

Wally, where are you? Artemis and I are already here!

He dressed as fast as he could with the bruises from last night, which wasn't very fast. He cringed as he moved. Wally knew he wasn't going to be able to explain his injuries that easily, so he used th time to come up with a good excuse.

_I was beaten up at school? No. They saw me yesterday. They'd see right through it. I fell out of a tree saving a kitten? No, that would have healed by now. I've got it. I'll just tell them I fell down the stairs. I haven't used that excuse yet._

Wally was shocked at himself. He was going to lie to his friends? The again, by not telling them this, he had been lying by ommitting that. _I can handle that. __It's not like Dick put security cameras in my house._ Wally looked around, making sure that was not the case._ They'll believe me_. _The question is, will they leave me alone about the nightmares?_

•••••••••••••••••••

_Recognised: Kid Flash B03_

"Finally! We thought you would never show up."

Wally was greeted by his friends. Once he was asked why he was walking weirdly, he used the stair excuse. They all seemed to buy it. _If only they knew the truth._

"So, what are we going to do today?"

Dick pulled out a piece of paper. "We all agreed on food and movies, right?"

There was an agreement among them all.

"So, what is the first movie? Anything but lion king is okay with me."

It took a bit of arguing, but eventually they decided on Jurassic Park. Wally began to watch the raptor attempt her escape, but the lack of sleep of the past night overcame him, and he fell asleep.

••••••••••••••••••

Wally was in his room, coloring in a picture. The house was unusually quiet, so he had taken some time to draw. A girl about the same height as him, with longer red hair and green eyes opened the door. "Wally, we're leaving now!"

Wally was confused. "Why? Daddy went on a trip, and mommy doesn't hurt us."

The girl looked at him. Despite the situation, the ten year old put her brother's safety ahead of her's. "Well, daddy came home. He was very angry and he, Wally, he killed her."

Wally stared at his sister in shock. "B-b-but he wouldn't do that."

She looked at her brother. He hadn't seen it, and was in denial. "He's trying to get us. I'm really fast now. If I carry you, we should be at a safe place in 5 minutes."

Wally didn't even have time to agree before his father appeared behind his sister. He also didn't have time to warn her before the knife hit her back. It went all the way through her. Rudolph pulled the knife out. "The little bitch didn't know what was good for her. You thought the punishment for running away was bad? You won't tell anyone, you don't want what she got."

Wally did the only thing he could do. He screamed.

•••••••••••••••••

A sudden jolt woke him. He was still in Mount Justice. He looked at the screen. They were at the part of the movie where the tiranosarus rex was chasing them.

Dick looked at him,"Are you okay? This is the second time in two days we had to wake you from a nightmare. One nightmare is explainable, but two in two days? You're also not acting completely normal either."

Wally was trapped, or was he? "The movie started to enter my dream. So, I was running away from dinosaurs and stuff. They were much scarier than you would think they would be."

Artemis showed concern on her face as well. "Robin's right. Normally when you nap, we catch you trying to eat a pillow in your sleep. You also don't admit that you're scared. This isn't like you. Are you sure you're okay?"

Wally rolled his eyes. "Geez guys! You'd think that when I said I was okay you would just accept that. Let's just try to watch the movie."

Robin cast a worried glance at his friend, then played the movie. Wally didn't notice, but the whole time, the others were occasionally looking at him, making sure he was not sleeping on the couch, crying or screaming. He was too occupied with his thoghts. _They'll find out if I'm not careful. I must avoid sleeping where they can hear me. I don't think these nightmares will be leaving anytime soon._

**A/N Remember the girl! She's important. Also, please ignore all typos. My iTouch hates it when I write fanfics. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey everyone! I'm still alive! School work caught up to me. Here's chapter 4!**

After the movie, Robin pulled Wally aside.

"Wally, I know you're not being honest with us. We paused the movie when you started shaking. You can tell us anything. We won't judge."

_ You will for this._

"If I don't feel like telling you, I'm not going to tell you. I have to go now. My dad wants me home in five minutes."

_More like demands me home._

Wally left through the Zeta tube. Robin walked to the rest of the group.

"He won't say anything. He's been acting really weird since he had that nightmare."

Artemis responded. "He's also wearing makeup."

Everyone looked at her strangely.

"Not like lip-stick and eye shadow, just consealer."

Artemis didn't let it show, but she was concerned._ Is Wally being... no, I'm just paranoid. He's too happy and positive. No, that can't be it._

Artemis decided to end the conversation. "It's probably something that embarasses him. It can't be too bad. He would tell us if it was."

Everyone decided they would let Wally choose when to tell them. That is, everyone but Robin. He would be questioning him very soon.

•••••••••••••••

Wally sped away from the Zeta-tube area. He wouldn't forget anything this time. He went through the front door into the house. Wally cleaned up the house. Rudolph had made a huge mess the previous night. Just then, the keys unlocked the door.

"H-hi dad..." Wally looked as Rudolph went into the kitchen and picked up a knife.

"N-no, you promised. I haven't told anyone at all."

Rudolph grinned evily. "I'm not going to kill you. I'm just bored."

Rudoloh took the knife and carved into Wally's arm. Useless. Stupid. Failure. After he was done, he threw Wally to the floor. "Get up. You're useless. If no one tells you that, you'll never learn it." With that, Rudolph left the room.

Wally went to the cabinate to get the first aid kit. He bandaged his arm. _You shouldn't take this. You're weak._

•••••••••••••••

Around midnight:

Someone was attacking the city. All alerts had been blocked, so the Justice League did not know of the attack. Just then, someone sped by. She was so fast she was a blur. Her blond hair waved in the wind. Someone who looked to be her sister appeared. She knocked out the villain with knock-out gas. At that point the police arrived. Then the news reporters.

Jamie Andrews: We are here where an unidentified villain has been defeated, despite the inability to contact the Justice League. Here are the recusers of this city. What are your names?

"I'm Stella, and this is my younger sister, Kitten."

Jamie Andrews: Where did you get your pow... They're gone. This is Jamie Andrews, reporting for your news.

**A/N I was too lazy to come up wih a city, a villain, and a new station. Also, Stella abd Kitten are not from DC comics, so if there are any heroes by that name, sorry for the confusion. Also, any ideas for the plot are considered. Reviews = Faster Updates. Sorry for the random spelling errors. I tyled this on my really old iTouch.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I have some thanks to give out. Thankyou LeiaAmidalaSkywalker for warning me about the author notes that somewhat inturupted the story. I didn't notice that part of the rules. Just fixed that a little bit ago. (Well, probably a fews hours or days by the time you read this.) Sorry for not updating sooner. I promise to never again get annoyed when a writer writes only once a month. I have lots of ideas, but they all rely on a part of the story that I haven't written yet. Eventually I will get to where I can write a new chapter once a week. Anyway, onward with the story!**

A little over 5 years ago...

11/19/04:

"This is Iris West Allen reporting for CCN. We have more information on the story of missing child, Chloe West." The sadness in Iris's voice was evident. "She has been missing since last week. Statements from her father, Rudolph West, have been made."

Rudolph appeared in his living room, with a somewhat sad look on his face.

"I'm not sure what happened. She disappeared at the same time as my wife. We're both very upset about this."

Camera shows 10 year old Wally crying in the corner. Camera goes back to Iris, who is in the newsroom.

"Authorities believe that Chloe West was kidnapped by her mother. We all hope that soon, this child will be reunited with her family."

Present...

Wally had gone up to his room and looked though his drawers. He found what he was looking for. Opening up a folder, he read the newpaper clipping contained inside.

**Have You Seen This Child?**

Name: Chloe West

Last seen: 11/12/04 with her mother

Age: 10

Height: 4'2"

Weight: 57lb

He didn't know why he kept it. Maybe he was overly hopeful that she was still alive. _You're an idiot. You saw her die yourself. The only reason this was ever printed was because you were afraid. You're too afraid. You fight super powered villains all the time, but you can even save yourself. Her doesn't even have powers. What he wrote is right. You deserve this._

He put it away. He was already late enough as it was. The irony of that amused him a little. A speedster who was always late. That was like being a ninja who was always caught. He put on regular clothes. He would change in one of the secret changing areas by the Zeta Tubes. Not all heroes had a secret base where they could leave in costume. He did all the necessary tasks for the day, then left the house and ran as fast as he could so as not to miss training. Once he got there, training happened as usual, but he actually beat Robin, which should not have been possible in his state. Training ended, and everyone went to do their own thing. Except Robin. Robin walked up to Kid Flash. "So, what are you hiding?"

Wally looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Robin looked at Wally. "You've been acting weird lately. The screaming nightmares for example. Things like that aren't normal for someone your age."

"I'm fine." Wally tried to walk away, but Robin grabbed his arm. Unfortunately, it was the same arm Wally's dad had injured the night before. Wally's arm tenced up and he felt his vision going black. "Wally? Are you o..." Wally didn't hear the rest, as he was now unconsious.

••••••••••••••••

A red-haired boy and a red-haired girl were in their backyard. The boy asked his sister a question.

"How are you so fast? You're almost as fast as the Flash!"

"I am not. I can't go over 9 miles an hour. It's like when some people are just naturally good at things. I'm just really good at running."

They both heared the door open. Their mother was there.

"Quick! Come inside before your father gets home."

Chloe looked at her brother and whispered. "There is one more thing. I don't want people knowing. I don't like attention, so don't tell anyone, or," Chloe couldn't think of anything, so she just ended it. "Just don't tell anyone. I'll know."

An hour later.

When Rudolph got home, he was mad about something. They didn't learn what is was, as he was already beating them. Chloe had gotten thrown near the China cabinet. One of the pieces fell on head and severelt scratched her eye. Chloe knew that wouldn't end up healing well. Wally was being treated rougher than her, and got thrown on the floor. Now Chloe and Wally were upstairs in the room they shared. Chloe had the first aid kit and was wrapping up Wally's sprained wrist.

Just then, the scene started to disappear.

"Wally?"

"He's not waking up. Let me try. Hey baywatch!"

Wally woke up. He was in a cold sweat. Why did the flashbacks keep happening? At least that one was a little less traumatic than the others.

••••••••••••••••••••••

Kitten looked at her sister and spoke, stumbling on her words a bit. "What are we to do on this day?"

Stella replied. "Not sure. Probably a patrol around Central. Low crime-rate. Somewhat relaxing."

Kitten looked confused. "Low?"

Stella rolled her eyes. "It's an English word. It's the opposite of high. In the way I used it, it means small amount"

Kitten also rolled her eyes. "I know the meaning of low. I was wondering why you think the crime of Central to be low."

Stella spoke next. "Sorry. English isn't your first language, so I assumed. Their crime is much lower than Gotham. After what happened on Monday, I think we should stay away from high crime areas until we have better control of our abilities. Your arm still hasn't completely healed. We're wasting the evening. Let's go."

The two didn't get far before Kitten fell on the ground. "La naiba!" She had landed on her injured arm.

Stella looked at her. "What does that mean?"

Kitten thought for amount. "I am not sure of the English meaning, but it is not a nice word, so it is probably best you don't know."

After making sure Kitten was okay, Stella and Kitten both ran out to fight crime.

**A/N My sister picked a random language for Kitten to speak. I'll try to keep it consistent. I used Google Translate, so the translation is probably very bad. My sister chose Romani (not sure why), but I couldn't find a translator, so I used Romaian. (I know it's not the same language. My appologies if any of you speak that language.) Here's the translation that is not pertenant to the story. La naiba: "Damn" **

**I promise, I did not make her speak a different language so she could swear a lot. The language will probably have some meaning later in the story. (And in all my long lost fics, I have never included a foreign language.)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Wally are you okay?"

Wally looked around. He was laying in the medical bay, trying to remember what had caused him to lose consiousness. It might have been a fight with villains, but he couldn't remember.

"Is he okay? He's not talking, but his eyes are open."

Wally thought fast. "What would you like me to say, beautiful?"

"He's fine." Artemis said. Robin wasn't so sure. He and Artemis left the room.

Making sure Wally couldn't hear them, Robin spoke to Artemis. "Do you think something's wrong with Kid Flash?"

Artemis thought for a second. "Nothing much, other than the nightmares and makeup." Neither said what they thought, but Robin decided that if Wally went to school tomorrow, he would be followed around. Artemis had a different plan. She would be keeping a close eye on Wally, watching for any signs. If it was just what Wally said it was, then following him everywhere wouldn't keep them on good terms with the speedster. Each came up with an excuse to leave. Artemis so she could speak to Wally, and Robin so he could get ready for a day of following Wally.

After Robin left, Artemis realized she had gone the wrong way to go to the medical bay, so she turned around and headed back. Entering the room, Artemis took a breath and prepared to ask. "Um... Wally, are you being..."

Wally was confused. "Being what?"

Artemis took a breath. "Are you being abused?"

After Wally gave a look of confusion and shock, Artemis added, "We won't judge you if it does turn out to be true."

Wally's breaths were a bit paniked, but luckily for him, Artemis didn't notice. "Have you told anyone you were going to ask this?"

Artimis, with a serious expression, answered. "No."

Wally gave a sigh of relief. "Good. The last thing I need is people spreading around things that aren't true. The stairs just really hate me."

Artemis breathed a sigh of relief as well, but her's was more obvious. "I just wanted to make sure it wasn't that. Well, I'll let you rest. I have to go home now."

Artemis left, leaving Wally wondering why he had consealed it all from her.

••••••••••••••••••••

"Bruce, could you tell the school I won't be there tomorrow? Team stuff."

Bruce dropped his fork. "Is the team getting in the way of school? Last time I checked, your teammates weren't skipping school tomorrow."

"I wanted to help... Kaldur with... combat. He said he needed some assitence with training."

"In that case, only once. I'll notify them."

"Thanks Bruce!" Dick left the table, hoping to make a call before Bruce listened in.

"Kaldur, I need a favor."

"No, it does not involve breaking the rules... mostly."

"I actually need you to cover me. If anyone asks, we finished our training session early and I went on patrol."

"We won't get caught. I've set the cameras to not save anything until 4:00 P.M."

"See you tomorrow."

Robin hung up the phone. If he was right, he could reveal what had happened with minimal punishment. If it went wrong, Dick Grayson might be grounded for 2 months.

The next day, Robin disguised himself. His hair was a different color, and he wore different sunglasses then the ones he wore around the team. He knew where Wally went to school. He could probably figure out where a random kid he had never met went to school. He waited near the doors for Wally. This would be harder than it had originally seemed. Luckily, Zatanna had recently returned from her mission and given him a partial glamour charm**1**, which had been enough to disguise his voice and hair for one day. Not as good as the real thing, but Zatanna hadn't been able to create a full on yet.

Robin lay low for most of the day. Where Wally went, he went. The whole time, no bullies were targeting Wally._ I could have sworn it would be bullies. Who besides villains would do that much damage?_ He continued to follow Wally. It wasn't the easiest thing to evade school. He stayed and decided he would follow Wally home. School ended and Robin followed Wally, staying just far enough away so he wouldn't be noticed. Wally walked at normal pace, as he had been told to not run for a few days. Wally reached hime and unlocked the door. Robin looked in the windows and saw nothing. He heared a car pulling into the driveway and went to a Zeta Portal. It was far from the house, as the only heroes who mainly protected Central were Flash and Kid Flash. Little did Robin know that had he stayed a bit longer, Wally's abuse would have ended that day.

•••••••••••••••••

Wally's dad had done a lot on him. He just wanted to sleep. Cheetah jumped onto the bed and tried to snuggle with him. "Good night Cheetah. At least you don't get beat everyday."

Wally slept, and as he slept, he dreamed.

Chloe had died six months ago. She was still being searched for, but she would never be found. They weren't searching where she would be. The secret room in the basement. Wally didn't dare tell anyone. He was terrified.

His dad had gone on a business trip, leaving him to be babysat by his aunt, who had recentally married Barry Allen. He had been at their house a few days, reading books on science that he found in his uncle's office. He was reading about chemistry why he noticed an old-looking lab book. He opened it. He looked at the notes inside. It said stuff like "Lab accident chemicals result: Super Speed and healing." Wally was excited. If he had super powers, he wouldn't be useless. Surprisingly, the chemical would be easy to find in the school lab. He woild steal some when the teacher wasn't looking.

The next day was school. It was just his luck that they were doing science in the lab thar day and the teacher was a substitute. He set up his so that the chemical reaction would cause a bit of smoke. During the confusion he grabbed the chemicals he needed and stuffed them into his bag. The smoke was cleared and no one seemed to notice the missing chemicals.

That night, at around midnight, Wally walked downstairs. He opened the garage, where there he had set it up. He swapped the places of a few bottles on the shelf and set it up so that when he dreched himself in the chemicals, he would get an electric shock. "I will not be useless anymore!" He pulled the lever and was drenched in chemicals.

••••••••••••••••••••

Kitten looked from where she was. After injuring her arm, Stella had forced her to sit on the sidelines and not fight. At least they weren't in Gotham. Kitten was glad they had left. She still had the cut on her face from the last time they had fought them. Stella hadn't said anything, but Kitten had a suspision that they were here because Stella had history there. Kitten just had a feeling that was the case. She watched Stella take out the villain. Kitten couldn't tell who it was, but she could see that Stella was winning.

**A/N**

**1: Partial Glamour Charm: I made up this term. It's a glamour charm that only lasts a short amount of time.**

**Wallypop gave me the idea to have Robin follow Wally around and leave before his dad got home.**

**Robin speaks Romani? That explains a few story ideas that KJ has been giving me. (KJ is what my sister wants me to call her here.)**

**I may end up giving the chapters names. Any suggestions?**


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: I am unispired lately. I have so many ideas, but they require Kitten and Stella to meet the team. Any ideas are appreciated. The story will move along much faster once I get that part out of the way. Also, any ideas for future events in the story will be considered!**

**(In other words: this story is on hiatus until I can figure out what direction I want to go.)**


	8. Chapter 8

***Dodges knives* Um... hi! Sorry for the disappearance. We went on a trip. Then I got really sick. Then it was Christmas. Then I had to go to my grandma's house. And then the horrid Writer's Block! I still have it. KJ and Jamie actually wrote this.**** Oh well. Let the ****story continue!**

Kitten watched the other hero defeat the villain. _She's smaller than me, yet somehow she always lasts longer. I wonder why..._

Stella walked over to where Kitten sat. "Doesn't your mom expect us at your apartment by now? We were supposed to be done an hour ago."

Kitten rolled her eyes. "My mother understands why we are often late. She is the only one besides you who knows who I am." Kitten bit her tounge after saying that lie. No one knew her past except for her.

Stella loked around. "We should get going. The police will probably be here soon. Who would think Central would have so few bad guys? We are totally doing Gotham tomorrow."

••••••••••••••

Wally woke up. These dream kept happening. The memories had been and enough the first time. He didn't want to dream about them. If it it started interfering with his training, he could get cut from the team. He shook a bit at that idea. If he got cut, his dad would have more opportunities to hurt him. He got up and got ready for school. He considered school an escape. A place where for once he didn't have to worry about getting hurt. It was the one place where he was somewhat safe. It went way too fast in his opinion. Half days, like today, were the worst. Luckily, he had training a the cave, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

School seemed to pass by in just minutes, however it actually took a few hours. Once school was done, he took his time getting to the Zeta tube. He wasn't needed at the cave for an hour. That hour went by surprisingly quickly, considering that he was a speedster. He was right in front of it, so he walked in and was taken to the cave.

•••••••••••••

Training hadn't been easy. He kept losing focus as he was thinking about he dreams he was having lately. He was glad it was over. Now they were just sitting in the living room of the cave, wondering what to do.

"We could go to a movie." Robin suggested.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "We've all seen how over protective Batman is. You probably aren't allowed to watch any of the good movies."

Robin looked at her. "That's not true! I can watch whatever I want." Muttering, he said, "As long as it's not rated above PG-13."

Wally watched them argue. _If only my greatest worry today was what movie I was going to watch._

**A/N: And your author puts the spotlight on the two girls who wrote this chapter:**

**KJ and Jamie here! We wrote this chapter for Frying Pan. She is in ninth grade, so she has a lot more work than us. Sorry about the errors. (If she didn't edit them out) Also, a spoiler from each of us:**

**KJ: Kitten and Stella both have a dangerous secret.**

**Jamie: I have no spoilers. I only started watching the show yesterday. (Thank you Netflix.)**


End file.
